warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness Island
sAllegianges SparrowClan Leader Crouchingstar- unusually large long haired flame orange tom with yellow eyes and white paws. Deputy Lizardfoot- blue-gray tom with green eyes. Medicine Cat '''Brightmapple- white she-cat with ginger patches and amber eyes. '''Warriors Brokenfang- black tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Oddpaw Lakemouse- white she-cat with blue-gray patches and green eyes. Pigeonwing- dark gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentice- Flowerpaw Vineclaw- black tom with yellow eyes and a white muzzle. Apprentices Flowerpaw- blue gray she-cat with blue eyes. Oddpaw- silver tom with amber eyes and a crooked tail. Queens Hazelnose- light brown she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes.(Kits: Fleakit, Swiftkit, Loudkit Mate: Vineclaw) Kits Fleakit- black tom with white paws. Swiftkit- dark brown tabby she-kit. Loudkit- pale gray tom with darker stripes. Elders Leafpuddle- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Yellowfur- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Cats outside clans Snailpelt- large brown tom with green eyes. Bonefoot- white tom with skinny legs and yellow eyes. Thornflower- dark gray she-cat with icy eyes. Breeze- calico she-cat kittypet with bright blue eyes. Frederick- light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. A kittypet. Chapter One One dark and gloomy night, Loudkit, a tiny gray kit of SparrowClan insecurely slept curled up with his foster mother, Hazelnose, and her kits, Fleakit and Swiftkit. Loudkit was never trusted by anyone in the clan, not even his foster family, because he was an abandoned rouge kit found drowning outside SparrowClan territory by Lizardfoot, the clan deputy. The clan leader, Crouchingstar only let him join SparrowClan because his clan needed more warriors. Moments later Loudkit awoke in a dreary and shadowy woods. Confused and frightened, he wandered this dark place in hopes to find out where he was and get back to his clan camp, when a large brown battle-scared tom pounced in front of him. Loudkit was frozen with fear. As the tom was about to lash at Loudkit with his long hooked claws, Loudkit feels a soft-padded paw press down on his tail and yank him to safety. Instead of that dreadful forest, Loudkit was now in a beautiful green meadow with a lovely twilight sky over it. A she-cat with a long glossy white pelt appears to him. "No need to be afraid, little kit. You are the one." Purred the she-cat. "The one?" Squeaked Loudkit. "The one who will defeat the Deathseekers and bring peace to your clan for generations to come." Answered the she-cat. Chapter Two "Wait for it." Meowed Oddpaw, a silver apprentice as he was teaching Loudkit, Swiftkit, and Fleakit how to fish. Four moons had past and the three were almost ready to become apprentices. Oddpaw and his sister Flowerpaw were also less then a moon from earning their warrior names. As Loudkit was about to hook a passing minnow with his claws, when the group heard an alarming yowl from Lakemouse, who had been watching from behind them. Two small cats smelling of kittypet were crossing the stepping rocks and entering SparrowClan's island territory. Oddpaw hunched up in a threatening pose as the kittypets leaped closer. "Fleakit, warn Crouchingstar of these intruders whille I fend them off." Ordered the apprentice. "Yes, Oddpaw" Replied Fleakit, as he dashed off. "No, we have not come to harm you. My friend, Frederick and I have heard of Clan cats and come to you to seek advice." Spoke one of the kittypets, a calico she-cat. "You see, Breeze and I were abandoned by our housefolks" Explained Frederick. "What kind of advice?" Asked Lakemouse. She was one of the calmer of personality SparrowClan cats, while most of her clanmates were fierce and aggressive. "Survival skills, mainly" Answered Frederick. "We know how to hunt and fish, but we were hoping you could teach us how to fend off predators and hostile cats" Added Breeze. "If you can't fight, then why didn't you get new Twolegs?" Asked Oddpaw. "We have our reasons" Snapped Breeze. Chapter Three Half a moon had passed. Flowerpaw and Oddpaw had received their warrior names, Flowercloud and Oddtail, Crouchingstar had made Breeze and Frederick Sparrowclan apprentices, and Loudkit, Swiftkit, and Fleakit were getting their apprentice ceremony.Category:Fan Fictions Category:LavenderFlower's Fan Fictions Category:Drama